Legend of Zelda: Link's Revelation
by DragonGirl13
Summary: Ever since Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker was announced, Link’s been feeling a bit…different. How does this…*ahem* change affect him? His daily life?
1. New Face, New Life

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Zelda game series or any of the characters in it. They belong to Nintendo and Miyamoto-sama. This fanfiction is made for comedy purposes, not copyright infringement. Ok? Please don't sue me. This is just simple fun. For the record, I do like Zelda: The Wind Waker's look.to a point.  
  
Ever since Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker was announced, Link's been feeling a bit.different. How does this.*ahem* change affect him? His daily life?  
  
The Legend of Zelda: Link's Revelation -- New Face, New Life  
  
Link knew that this wasn't a good idea.  
  
Sure, it had had its perks at first. Ganon's monsters weren't willing to attack him. Girls turned their heads to look at him, and a good deal of his fans thought it was an improvement. They had liked the change. But still, Link knew. Link knew the truth of the situation. Oh, he had known this would happen from the start. How could he not?  
  
He knew why the monsters no longer attacked. He noticed the way they treated him, like an overly cute stuffed animal. He heard the whispers the women made behind his back. And his legions of adoring fans? Divided. Divided in a war that may just be more violent and horrifying than the imprisoning war. He knew the controversy. He knew the risks that had been taken with this transformation.  
  
And then, there was Zelda.  
  
At first, she had been supportive. She had told him it was a good idea. When he had told her of his feelings for the.difference, she had only laughed and kissed his forehead and told him she thought it was cute. CUTE! Of all things! Link didn't want to be cute. The Hero of Time does not aspire to defeating evil by becoming.cute. It was his curse. But that wasn't the worst of it. Zelda had disappeared, and it didn't have to do with Ganon. It had nothing to do with evil. Unless you counted the ancient creators of Hyrule, the ones, the programmer gods as evil. They were a power greater and stronger than the three goddesses. They controlled all. And it appeared to be their fault Zelda wasn't even in sight.  
  
Malon was gone, too. And Saria. Tingle was still there. Why that weirdo? Link didn't want his only contact with the outside universe, with the heros of time of old and the sages of old, to be a thirty-five year old man in tights who wants to be a fairy. He wanted someone cool, someone like Ganon, if Ganon was even still around. This was a first. He actually WANTED Ganon in Hyrule, just to prove that he was still the savior of Hyrule.  
  
Link was at the end of his nerves. This was getting out of hand. He had to do something. Something to call back all his fans, get the girls of Hyrule to stop their giggling and comments behind his back. To even get the monsters back to treating him like they always did. He knew what he had to do, and he would do it.  
  
He had to be incredible.  
  
He had to make it obvious that he was the best, the strongest. He had to be perfect. Turn this curse into perfection. Turn that perfection even more perfect.  
  
The world would soon see.  
  
He was Link. He was cel-style shaded.  
  
Hear him roar. 


	2. Shop

DISCLAIMER: Yup, this again. All Zelda characters, games, plots, and events referred to are copy write to Nintendo or Miyamoto-san or both.  
  
A cel-style Link in an Ocarina of Time World. Be afraid, be very afraid.  
  
Chapter Two: Shop  
  
Link stepped cautiously into Hyrule Castle Town. He had been away so long.yet, he had to return here. He needed to find the source of this.curse, which had been placed upon his unsuspecting head. Perhaps this was just the programming gods, in which case this was a moot point. They changed what they wanted, when they wanted. Things would seem settled, it would seem like peace had been maintained, when suddenly a whole new world would appear, shattering all. Link could not count all the times his universe, his timeline, had been altered by such means. It was no use trying to stop it.  
  
Or, this could be Ganon. Trying to ruin Link's life by making him into this.overly cute monstrosity of nature. Trying to shatter Link's life by making him, incredibly, horribly, twistedly, evilly adorable. Moving Zelda out of site, out of the pre-release screenshots! Link would have none of it. He would prove that, lovable as he was, even a.a.cartoon could destroy the king of evil!  
  
Yeah. Looks had nothing to do with it.  
  
Link found his destination. The weapons shop. It was a fairly new building, this being the version of the town from when he was a "kid." Link winced inwardly, remembering that he was.dare he say it, more sickeningly, disgustingly, endearing and overly cute then he was even when he had looked like he had when he was "kid" Link.  
  
Never mind. What was the worst that this plague could bring upon him while he was merely buying something as simple as a weapon of vast destruction with which to save his manliness?  
  
Link opened the door and stepped foot into the store, looking about at the various shields and bombs for sale.  
  
"Welcome! Please take a look around my fine store!" The keeper of the market gestured to his goods like he always did, as a text message indicating that Link could buy something or talk to the shopkeeper appeared out of thin air like always.  
  
"I'm like to buy some-" Link began, but was cut short when he realized that the merchant was staring at him blankly, "Sir, is there a problem? I merely wish to purchase-"  
  
"I'm sorry, kid, but I'm not aloud to sell you weapons."  
  
"Excuse me?" Link couldn't believe what he was hearing. His eyes widened.  
  
"I have to card you. New Hylian law. You have to be at least 18 to buy weapons."  
  
"Do you know WHO I am?" Link shot the man a glare. An overly cute, adorable, yet disturbing glare with his over sized cel-shaded eyes.  
  
"Sorry kid, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave. You are definitely not eighteen."  
  
"I'm the hero of time! I've saved your butt since before you were even programmed! And look at you! You have barely any polygons wasted on you, since your not even important! Look at me, look how many polygons were used on me alone, detailing me.the programming gods have spent more space and room programming me then they ever did you. THAT should at least show that I'm a more important ch-"  
  
"Why don't you go outside and play, kid." The man made a gesture for Link to leave, "I can't waste all day on you."  
  
Link was stunned. His charmingly large eyes even wider, just making him look cuter and more childlike. He left the store.  
  
Link kicked at the invisible rendered dust. He looked up into the strangely fake looking sky. His cartoony eyes were full of rage  
  
Turns out looks did matter. 


	3. Master Quest

DISCLAIMER: All Zelda characters, games, plots, and events referred to are copyright to whoever holds the copyright.  
  
Summary: A cel-style Link in an Ocarina of Time world. Be afraid, be very afraid. Thanks: I'd also like to take a moment to thank the people who reviewed the first two chapters: Noodles, sparkybw, and Triforce-Power. Thanks for actually reviewing this. Notes: Yup, I decided to write a new chapter. This is in honor of the Wind Waker release in a matter of days! ^_^  
  
Chapter Three: Master Quest  
  
She was following Link.  
  
Of course, he knew her name. Aryll. How did he know her name? Why? She was his sister, sprung from the heads of the Programmers themselves. The Holy Programmers, the gods of the goddesses of Hyrule. Their names unknown and their faces concealed in legend, They were the true creators of the land of Hyrule.  
  
Link was searching for them.  
  
He had started by returning to Kokiri forest. Yes, that place of overwhelming cuteness, that was his first stop. It was a testament to how overly adorable he had begun that even the Kokiri stopped and admired his overly large, lovable head.  
  
He had stopped once he noticed HER. Aryll.  
  
She had been following him for days, lingering like a lingering shadow. They didn't speak. She, with her overly cute eyes and telescope, she who seemed to attract birds who eyed her as though they were going to sweep her up into the sky or KIDNAP her or something...  
  
Link had to laugh at the last thought. How lame would that plot be for a game? "Hero's sister kidnapped by giant bird!" He wanted to laugh.  
  
Then again, maybe that was what They were planning...  
  
Link searched through his old dungeons, THE dungeons, the brilliant shining wonders of his last great quest.  
  
They were not the same.  
  
At first, he had felt a feeling of déjà vu...but no. They weren't the same. Gohma larvae in every freaking room of the Deku Tree?! Cows hanging off the walls of Jabu-Jabu's belly?! He didn't even want to discuss his "adult" dungeons...they had been replaced with imitations of them, newer and better and faster versions.  
  
He was not amused.  
  
He had re-banished the evil from them, through difficulty. There were only minor problems. The ocarina: playing it with the C-stick was hard. Nothing on it sounded right. The graphics were the same. Textures looked funny in high resolution.  
  
He got all the way to Ganondorf's castle...  
  
And on that day, the God of the Programmers came to him.  
  
"Link..." The Japanese man stood before him, smiling happily.  
  
"You are...a god..." Link prostrated himself on the ground, his endearingly large eyes wide. Aryll showed no respect.  
  
"Link, brave hero, you may call me...Miyamoto." The man smiled down at his creation.  
  
"Miyamoto?! The God of the Gods of the Goddesses?! I am not worthy!"  
  
"Link, why are you trying to undo your new face? Why are you not happy with what we have gifted you with?"  
  
"Gifted- this is a curse! I...my life, my world..."  
  
"Silence! Cuteness sells! That, and it matches your game's true personality! It is the proper way of things! It's fun for all ages!"  
  
"Yes, of course, Mr. Miyamoto! I understand! I shall do my best to make my new game kick butt to justify my overly cute and cartoony face and body!"  
  
"There you go. I must return now, to Nintendo..."  
  
"Nintendo?! Is that the name the gods call the heavens?!"  
  
"No. It is where we create. I must go. Farewell!" Miyamoto faded.  
  
"Farewell! Farewell!" Link cried to the disappearing figure. He smiled, still looking to cute to exist, "Nintendo..." he repeated, "Sounds...godly..." 


	4. Victory!

DISCLAIMER: All Zelda characters, games, plots, events, references, etc., are copyright to whoever holds the copyright.  
  
Summary: A cel-style Link in a- well, not in an OoT world this time. This chaoter's actually sort of set in Wind Waker!  
  
Thanks: I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed this story. I know I listed about half of you last chapter, but here's the whole list, newer reviews and all: Noodles, sparkybw, Triforce-Power, yami_inuyasha, Steeple333, StarDragon Blue, and KawaiiKaren. Thanks a ton!  
  
Notes: This is the last chapter. Period. I've enjoyed writing this fanfic; I started it as a one-shot, and I didn't expect to write another chapter, but...this was my first story to get reviewed on fanfiction.net, and it convinced me to write more. Still, I'm out of ideas, and it's impossible to make up jokes about how the game appeared to be in the pre-production stuff. So, yeah. Hey, at least I can take credit for this: it was technically the first Wind Waker fic on fanfiction.net! ^_^  
  
Oh, and I guess there might be minor spoilers for WW, but nothing big.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
He had done it.  
  
Let it go down into the legends that even the overly adorable can triumph over evil and Xbox/PS2 fanboy's skepticism!  
  
Link had done the impossible. He had taken his cursed, overly adorable, puppy-dog cute face, cartoony body and facial expressions, mop of messily lovable bag of endearing charming fluffily cute (my god, the cuteness!) and made it work to his advantage.  
  
Link would like to thank the academy, the fans, the God of the Gods of the Goddesses (Miyamoto, the holiest of the names he knew, his creator, and HE was his chosen hero), Zelda, Ganon...the list went on.  
  
It had done it. The cuteness had charmed the hearts of millions into buying and sharing in the land of Hyrule, thus increasing its production values greatly.  
  
The great gameplay and Ocarina of Time tie-in plot hadn't hurt, either.  
  
Still, this was Link's moment. Maybe one of his finest. He wanted to soak it up and take all the credit for it.  
  
And perhaps he owed it, not only to his mighty heroic heroicness, but to a lovable, likable, marketable face and body.  
  
Whatever the case, Hyrule was in peril once more and saved once more. Thoguh their were a few minor annoyances along the way (sailing got old quick, though he supposed that walking a new version of Hyrule field that size would be equally tedious and not have as many fun mini games/quests; and the talking boat could get almost as annoying as Navi), but Link was content. Nothing was PERFECT, but this was close to perfection.  
  
All because of a cute face that was really a curse in disguise.  
  
All because of everything.  
  
He was Link.  
  
You have heard him roar. 


End file.
